Acceptable handling of audio signals with very large dynamic range presents significant challenges to audio amplification and processing circuits and systems, in particular for audio amplification and processing circuits targeted for operation in portable devices and applications such as mobile terminals, hearing instruments, headsets, sound recording cameras etc.
Since portable devices are powered from battery sources there are severe constraints as to a maximum acceptable power consumption of the audio amplification circuit. To further worsen the situation, there typically exist similar constraints on a maximum DC supply voltage that can be provided to the audio amplification and processing circuitry. The audio amplification and processing or conditioning circuitry often comprise preamplifiers, analogue-to-digital converters, active filters, voltage supply regulators, etc. The maximum DC power supply voltage, and therefore AC signal voltage swing, will often be limited to a voltage below a maximum rated voltage of the particular semiconductor process used to implement the signal processing or conditioning circuitry on. Furthermore, a continuing trend of shrinking minimum feature sizes of active devices on semiconductor dies and circuits in general and CMOS processes in particular, leads to a constant decline of the maximum acceptable DC power supply voltage these active devices can withstand or tolerate. Audio amplification systems and sub-systems such as audio signal controllers and audio amplification circuits which can operate on these reduced DC power supply voltages without audible performance degradation are therefore highly advantageous. It is generally unacceptable to reduce performance of the audio amplification system, for example by lowering dynamic range or amplification of a preamplifier, to accommodate large audio input signals despite the decrease of the DC power supply voltage. The DC power supply voltage may be less than 2 Volt or even less than 1.5 Volt. The audio amplification system should therefore be able to provide unimpaired audio quality for low level signals and high level signals at the decreased or lowered DC power supply voltage.
An important application of the present audio signal controller is to receive and process first and second digital audio signals generated by a multi-channel audio amplification circuit housed inside a miniature microphone. Microphone transducer elements of miniature microphones are often capable of generating audio input signals to the multi-channel audio amplification circuit with very large dynamic range. The microphone transducer elements may comprise a capacitive electret or condenser transducer of a miniature ECM that is capable of handling very high sound pressure levels and generate correspondingly large transducer signals without significant distortion. These very high sound pressure levels, for example peak sound pressure levels exceeding 110, 120 or 130 dB SPL, can originate from different types of acoustic sources for example car door slamming, wind noise and augmented live music performances. However, prior art microphone amplification systems have not been capable of handling the entire dynamic range of these transducer signals in an entirely satisfactory manner, e.g, without increasing equivalent input noise of the miniature microphone or overloading the miniature microphone at large sound pressure levels or both.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for microphone amplification systems capable of handling the entire dynamic range of the transducer signals generated by microphone transducer elements, or other audio source signals with large dynamic range, without excessive distortion or noise within the previously discussed constraints on DC power supply voltage and power consumption dictated by portable or battery-powered applications.